Es
Summary Es, whose name is an abbreviation of Embryo Storage, also known by her extended student name Es Mitsurugi, is the main heroine of XBlaze – Code: Embryo. She appears in BlazBlue: Centralfiction as a playable DLC character. Emotionless, steady, and objective focused. Es is the perfect soldier, her mission always comes first. When she first met Tōya Kagari, she did not care for him or any other person, being willing to hurt and even kill others that she was “friends” with just so she could complete a mission. If Es did not understand a term, mainly because of the informality or colloquial speech, then she would forwardly ask what said term means, leading to unique, and awkward situations. For a time, she possessed no opinions due to her little interaction with people outside of the Agency, as well as this, Es possessed a habit of taking things too literally, annoying Tōya as he put up with her awkward social tendencies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax | At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-B physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax | At least 5-A physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax Name: Es, Embryo Storage, Es Mitsurugi, Conciliator, Protector of the Azure Gate Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: 150 years old Classification: Embryo Storage, Conciliator Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Es was capable of finding Amaterasu after she inherited her Embryo), Dream Manipulation (Scales from Hinata, who appeared in Tōya's dream several times), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to breifly touch Hinata before she gave the Embryo, Blazblue Embryo was able to affect Izanami and Arakune), Acausality (Type 1; Embryo is unaffected by phenomena intervention), Invulnerability (Scaling from Blazblue Embryo which is outside of Reason), Biological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Embryo is almost entirely made up of seithr as seen in both CF and PFW), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 5; Scaled from Hinata who was alive after Sechs destroyed her physical body, possibly 9; Scaling from Nobody, though this may be exclusive only to her), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Regeneration (High-Godly; Should have similar regen to the likes of Noel Vermillion), Phenomena Intervention (Capable of creating phenomena intervention passively), Shapeshifting, Absorption, Technology Manipulation and Transmutation (Scaling from Blazblue Embryo), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Can travel even to the Gate of the Azure), Extrasensory Perception, Berserk Mode, Sound Manipulation, Energy Projection, Metal Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification and Thread Manipulation (She has the Embryo used when Hinata took all of Mitsurugi Agency's union crystals to herself), Immortality Negation (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9) and Regeneration Negation (Up to High Godly; Scales from Noel with the real Blazblue, who's superior to Ragna's Blazblue, which is capable of killing Terumi, Arakune and Naoto). Self-Sustenance (Type 1, likely Type 2 and 3), Mind Manipulation (Unomaru tried to use her power to control every mind in the world), Precognition (Can participate on events from even races such as humanity), Duplication and Creation (Scaling from Hinata who created new Tōya), Attack Negation (Any damage dealt to her will turn to be "never happened"), Non-Corporeal (Simultaneously exists and does not exist), Self-Destruction (When she dies, the world will be flooded with seithr and every souls will meld into one), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Es created a pocket dimension when she inherited her power), Law Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers that will only break if the opponent follow a created law within the area), Pain Manipulation (Made Nine's eye made out of Original Grymoire feel extreme pain), Power Nullification (Passively nullified any offensive spells of Nine), Information Analysis, Instinctive Reaction, Durability Negation (Murakumo negates durability of crystals), and Air Manipulation (via Burst) |-|Resistance= Resistant to the Following: Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Able to take large amount of seithr which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, is also unaffected by the Embryo's mindhax), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos), Phenomena Intervention (Embryo is unaffected by phenomena intervention, even by Takamagahara System), Void Manipulation, Transmutation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Disease Manipulation (Unaffected by Union virus), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Empathic Manipulation (Legacy Weapon shut down user's emotions), Soul Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Healing/Regeneration Negation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, shut down your perception, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear and perception hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior in terms of regeneration negating capabilities than a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Radiation Manipulation (Can cancel out radioactive materials due to being an embryo, a being made of seithr, which is stated to do such a feat), and Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Fought against Drei and Mei). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Is in possession of Hinata's full powered Embryo which is comparable to Blazblue Embryo) | At least Small City level+, possibly City level physically (Possibly comparable to Tōya using XBlaze and able to damage Freaks albeit after using Phantom Grymoire to weaken him). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax | At least Large Planet level physically (Easily kept up with Naoto and capable of evenly fighting Susano'o for a period of time). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax Speed: Supersonic (Able to dodge sound based attacks with ease). Immeasurable using power of Embryo (Moved through the Boundary, a dimension which is stated to be beyond space and time) | Supersonic (Faster than before). Immeasurable using power of Embryo | At least FTL (Kept up with Ragna, Izayoi and Susano'o). Immeasurable using power of Embryo Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Superior to Akio who can pick up electrical tower) | At least Class 1 (Stronger than before) | At least Class T (Comparable to Susano'o) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Damaged Es-N with her strikes) | At least Small City Class+, possibly City Class (Her swings severely damaged weakened Freaks) | At least Large Planet Class (Able to clash blows with Ragna) Durability: Small Building level (Survived strikes from Drei) | City level (Tanked bloodlusted hits from Freaks) | At least Large Planet level (Able to take hits from Susano'o) Stamina: Extremely High. Able to fight back to back while having some serious wounds. Has enough power to destroy every single distortion created throughout XBlaze timeline by Hinata at once. Range: Extended melee range with Murakumo. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Hax | Extended melee range with Murakumo. Higher with Phantom Grymoire. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Hax | Extended melee range with Murakumo. Higher with projectile. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Hax. Standard Equipment: *'Signati Gladio Crystalis: Murakumo:' A giant blade capable of cutting Union's crystal, which is impossible to break, in one single slash. It is also capable of storing seithr in its sheath and use it project energy. It also seemingly breaks space when used at full power. *'Phantom Grymoire:' Grymoire that temporarily resided in Es’ left eye. It has access to the XBlaze ability. Nine explained Es that she has the power to shape her feelings, and the stronger her desire is, the more power she will gain. However, it’s a miracle and can be used only once. It was used to nullify Freaks' singularity. Intelligence: Very high. Skilled agent of Mitsurugi Agency and Azure. Excellent soldier and fighter, able to strategize against enemies on the fly. Able to defeat and outperform Es-N, who can read her every and next move. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Crest Arts:' Summons a Crest on the trajectory of the slash; for setups, additional damage, and execution. *'Type: Amplifier – “Avalon”:' A form of amp which doubles the number of hits of Crests. *'Type: Braver – “Lancelot”:' Es slashes the opponent into the air, Then smashing down finishing them with a massive Crest. *'Type: Shooter – “Breunor”:' Launches a projectile. Ground version flies forward, air version flies diagonally forward and down. Es can project another projectile from the first one afterwards. *'Type: Slasher – “Gawain”:' Hops forwards to slash heavily onto her opponent. Enchanted version will follow-up with a crest attack. *'Type: Slasher – “Mordred”:' Es performs a dashing slash creating a crest ring. Enchanted version projects crests from the ring. Capable of adding an upward flip slash, creating a second ring. *'Type: Slasher – “Griflet”:' Es slashes forward invulnerably into a rising slash covered with crests. Enhanced version will follow-up with an additional crest spike attack that brings the opponent to the ground. *'Type: Assaulter – “Erec”:' Hops forwards to land upon opponent. If lands, she then launches the opponent upward with a kick. *'Type: Enchanter – “Bors”:' Makes Es’ specials create additional Crest attack add-ons. Special attacks will be enhanced a single time. *'Type: Assaulter – “Tristan”:' Es spikes the opponent with a hop-kick of small crests. *'Type: Shooter – “Palomides”:' Es spins with her sword, then unleashes a massive projectile. *'Type: Slasher – “Galahad”:' Es envelopes herself into a crest circle then powerfully charges at the opponent. On hit, it will pierce the opponent for massive damage. *'Type: Enchanter – “Percival”:' Enhances Drive attacks and her specials. Unlike Bors, it enhances all of her attacks. *'Type: Exterminator – “Artorius”:' Es unlocks her Legacy Weapon’s true form. Performs an incredibly powerful slashing attack that consumes all the magic element in the surrounding area. The slash will instantly destroy the opponent, destroying space alongside it. *'Discover Call:' A standard ability for Unions. Whenever Unions use an ability or become hostile, they emit a mysterious sound frequency that no machines or ears can hear, except for other unions. *'Berserk Mode:' A standard ability for Unions. Over time, Unions get corrupted by their crystals, increasing their strength and agility at the cost of their rational thinking. *'Seithr Absorption:' A standard ability for Unions. Unions absorb seithr in the atmosphere to increase their power, or to use their Drive, their unique abilities as Unions. **'Drive: Hekatonkheires:' Akira's special Drive. With this ability, Es can create strings which she can control at will. The strings are very powerful, able to strangle a person to near-death without any problem. **'Drive: Iron Shooter:' Akio's special Drive, it is an ability to fire any materials made out of metal with only a snap of a finger. It has fairly decent firing power and it gave her the ability to even lift and fire electric tower. **'Drive: Screaming Jaw:' Goro's special Drive. It is an ability to fire energy beams and sonic waves as a weapon. It can be used to fire these from her mouth. The said projectile can fragment walls with ease and able to punch a hole through a human. Key: Code Embryo | Lost Memories | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:BlazBlue Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Thread Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pain Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Air Users Category:Possession Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Adults Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Data Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1